


The Promise

by luthienblack



Category: Turma da Mônica Jovem | Monica's Gang Teen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FC - Freeform, Fan Character insert, Friendship, OC, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienblack/pseuds/luthienblack
Summary: It all seemed to be a child's play. She just wanted to be part of the club, so she accepted the challenge. But when people grow up, the problems grow as well.





	1. Memories

Suzi woke up with the faint light that entered the room. Cold sunbeams streamed through the window and rested on the pink duvet that covered her. She looked at the bed next to her, and noticed that Monica was already up, her beloved blue bunny lying on the pillow. The blonde girl sat on her cot, stretching. It was the beginning of a long day.

The third bimester classes had begun at Lemon High, and Suzi was getting ready for her first class. She was anxious; she had even bitten all the fluorescent pink nail polish off her nails last night. As soon as she gathered all the clothes she would wear (a light pink blouse and skirt set and her traditional UK flag sweater). Monica entered the room wrapped in a towel only:

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to wake up anymore!" Monica gave Suzi a good-morning smooch on her face and headed for the wardrobe.

"Are we late?" Suzi asked, watching Monica draw a denim skirt and a red blouse from the wardrobe.

"No... We have time to spare."

"Phew, better that way..." Suzi grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

During the shower, Suzi thought about how her first day of school would be like. She thought about group works, the breaks between classes... It was so difficult for her to socialize... She did not want to force Monica to stay with her all the time...

After the shower, Suzi dressed up, combed her hair in her usual low ponytail and went downstairs. She found Monica in the kitchen with her mom and dad:

"There she is!" said Mrs. Luisa, placing a jug of juice on the table. "Come on, my dear, sit down and have your breakfast."

"Thank you, Mrs. Luisa." Suzi said, smiling.

"So, you want a ride to school?" Mr. Sousa asked.

"Oh, thanks dad, but we're meeting Maggy at her place so we can go together." Said Monica.

"Well, in this case, I'm leaving... It's always good to get to work early." Mr. Sousa kissed Mrs Luisa, planted a smooch on Monica's forehead and, to Suzi's surprise, he gave a little smooch on her forehead as well. At that moment, Suzi began to think about how Monica's family always treated her well. Since she arrived from England a few months ago, Mr. Sousa and Mrs. Luisa treated her as if she were part of the family. Maybe they were touched by the fact that Suzi lost her parents in a car accident. Whenever Suzi thinks about her parents, she feels an incurable pain, how everything happened so simple and fast, when she woke up in a hospital bed after five days and received the sad news from her dance teacher. After this accident, Suzi decided to return to Brazil. She did not want to live alone in the house where she lived with her parents, because she thought it would bring more sadness than she already felt. So she called the only Brazilian phone number on her diary. Suzi was so thankful for Monica.

"Suzi?" Monica called her, making the blonde girl come back to Earth. "Suzi, are you listening?"

“Huh? S-sorry, Mo... I was distracted..."

"Mom said that you have mail!" Monica said, showing Suzi an envelope.

Her heart skipped a beat. On the front side of the envelope Monica's address was written with a fine, beautiful handwriting. And on the back, the sender was from one of the finest streets in London.

"Oh my God! She replied to me!" Exclaimed Suzi, jumping on her chair.

"She who???" asked Monica curiously.

"Madame Victoria! My dance teacher!" Suzi's hands were shaking, but she opened the envelope without tearing anything. "I wrote her last month, but I was giving up on receiving a reply..." The letter inside was written with the same fine handwriting on the envelope. Suzi read the letter, which brought her news about Madame Victoria, the dance school, and how much she missed Suzi. Tears came to the blonde girl's eyes as she read that Madame Victoria always visited the tomb of Suzi's parents to bring them flowers. Monica hugged her, wiping her tears away:

"She must be very fond of you, isn't she, honey?"

"She took care of me after the accident... She helped me selling the house there and everything else... She's the only reason I'd ever go back to England again..." Suzi recovered herself, hugged Monica, and put the letter in her backpack, amongst her notebooks.

"Well girls, you better go soon, or you'll be late." Said Mrs. Luisa, putting a hand on Suzi's shoulder. The girls grabbed their backpacks, gave each one a kiss on Mrs. Luisa, and went out under the cold morning sun.

When they reached Maggy's house, they found Jim Five and Smudge, leaning against the gates:

"What? What are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"Dude... She's still eating!" Smudge complained, sitting on the low wall.

"We called her three times and nothing!" Jim Five scratched his head, playing with Smudge's skateboard.

"Wait a sec..." Monica went to the door of Maggy's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Lili opened the door and Monica entered.

For a while, Suzi was left alone with Jim Five and Smudge outside. They looked at each other and then looked at Suzi, who was a little embarrassed. Then Jim Five said:

"What's it like to live with the toothy?" Smudge laughed through his nose.

"What do you mean?" Suzi asked.

"Does she snore a lot?" Smudge made Jim Five laugh out loud.

"Ugh... You brats haven't grown up yet?" The boys got serious all of a sudden. But soon they began to whisper and Suzi concluded that no, they did not grow up.

Soon, Monica came through the door pulling a very frustrated Maggy by the arm, her mouth full of turkey sandwich, the other half in her hand:

"Yeah, she was still eating!" Monica said, lightly pinching Maggy's arm.

“That’s what I said!” Smudge said, standing up and taking the skateboard.

"Hmhmmfghh..." There was so much sandwich in Maggy's mouth that she could hardly speak. Then she swallowed it. "We're not even late yet!"

"But I told you yesterday that we were going to show the school to Suzi earlier, haven't I?" Monica asked.

“Oh, yeah..."

"Well, let's go then, 'cause we might be already late!" Said Jim Five, pushing the girls forward.


	2. First Day At School

The kids arrived at the schoolyard half an hour before the bell rings. A high pitched cry, much like a siren, gave Jim Five and Smudge a jumpscare:

"Holy heck! What was that?" Jim Five asked, startled.

"Maybe the school bell is broken..." Smudge said.

"Of course not, dummies... It was Denise." Monica said.

"Oh shi-" Jim Five and Smudge said in unison. When they saw Denise approaching, followed by Carmen, they turned their backs and went away. "See you girls in class..." The boys waved and Suzi waved back.

"DIVA! GLAD YOU CAME!" Said Denise, in her usual extravagant way, giving an even more extravagant hug in Suzi.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Maggy asked.

"Oh, I fell out of bed this morning, feelin' like trash, so I decided to drop on the dance floor earlier! And of course I dragged mah gurl with me..."

"I barely had time to finish curling my hair..." said Carmen, smothing her long curled blond hair with her hands. "What about you girls? Did you fall out of bed, too?"

"We came to school earlier so we could show it to Suzi..." Monica said. Suzi confirmed with a nod.

"Oh wow! That's lit! Does it mean that the British Diva is going to win a free tour around our school?" Denise nudged Suzi with her elbow. "Now that's what I call royal treatment! Of course that you're at class 1-A right, 'cause I don't accept that any of my homegirls stay away from me!!! WE'RE GOING TO BRING THIS PLACE DOWN, GURL! We're waiting for them beauties at class by the end of the tour! Bye felicia!" Denise and Carmen left waving and throwing kisses.

"Wow! I'm kinda dizzy... " Suzi said.

"One day you'll get used to Hurricane Denise." Maggy said between giggles.

"Well, let's go... You gonna love our school, Suzi!" Monica said, dragging Suzi by the arm.

Suzi met the whole Lemon High from top to bottom. Maggy was excited to show her the cafeteria, and handed Suzi a super healthy weekly menu. Monica showed her the labs, the sports court, the bathrooms, every single corner of the school. But the blond girl was most impressed by the Auditorium. It made her remind the dance performances she used to attend at Madame Victoria's dance crew back in England. Suzi liked the school a lot and felt very welcome there.

Arriving at the classroom, Suzi was surprised by the number of familiar faces in there. Practically all her neighborhood friends were at the 1-A class... This made the blonde girl feel better, because it was good to be around friends. As she sat in a desk behind Monica, Suzi glanced around the room, automatically resting her gaze on Nimbus, who was sitting in the first desk of the window row, in front of his brother, Nick Nope. The brothers were talking and Nimbus laughed, tossing his shiny black hair back. That always made Suzi sigh. The blonde rested her chin on her hands, admiring the boy, when Monica nudged her:

"Girl..."

"Yeah...?" asked Suzi, not paying much attention.

"Stop gazing at Nimbus! He'll notice it!"

"WHA-?" Suzi straightened herself in her chair. At that moment, Nimbus turned his head and his eyes met the girl's blue ones, who blushed madly when he gave her one of those beautiful, breathtaking smiles. Suddenly the boy stood up and headed for Suzi. Monica smiled and gave her another nudge.

"Looks like you're going to start your first day veeery well, right?" she said, giving Suzi a wink.

Suzi blushed even more. Then, Nimbus sat on the empty desk next to Suzi:

"Hey, how's it going?" Nimbus asked.

"Great, what about you?"

"All right... Looking forward to the classes?"

“Yes, a lot! I haven’t been to school for two years... Since when I finished elementary school back in England..."

"And what do you think of here?"

"Oh, I love it! Everything is so different..." Suzi told Nimbus about the schools in England, and the boy seemed to be very interested in what Suzi was saying.

Soon their conversation was interrupted by the teacher's arrival. Suzi recognized Professor Ruben very quickly, for she had met him when she went with Mrs. Luisa for her enrollment. The buzz in the classroom was silenced when the teacher opened the attendance list. As classes went by, Suzi realized that her first day of school was being very calm... Too calm.


	3. You Promised, Remember?

At recess, the girls were gathered at one of the cafeteria tables, updating the latest gossips:

"Have you heard that Tony has returned to Orange Street?" Carmen said.

"What??" Suzi and Monica asked in a chorus.

"What do you mean, gurl? Spill that tea!" Denise asked, shocked.

"Yeah... I just found out yesterday... His parents were furious that he was locked in the police station that night during Marina's party, so they moved the next day.”

"Wow, what the heck!?" Dustine said.

"Well, he deserved it!" Monica said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, he really messed up that day." Maggy said.

"Oh! Did I ever tell you who I saw drooling over the hottest boy in class?" Denise asked.

Suzi's eyes widened, she cleaned her mouth with a napkin, trying to hide her tension. _"Was it that obvious?"_ she thought.

"Who? Whooooo? C'mon, say it!!!" Carmen was desperate to hear it.

Denise hesitated a while, looking at each of the girls with a mysterious glance.

"Irene! I saw it from the sports court! She was almost licking the window watching Luca playing basketball!"

The girls shrieked and giggled as Suzi sighed with relief... Only Suzi thought Nimbus was the hottest boy in class. The gossip was interrupted by Jim Five who approached the table, between Suzi and Monica:

"Hey, Suzi... Can you come with me for a moment?"

"M-me?" Suzi stammered.

"What do you want with Suzi, Jimmy?" Monica asked with a distrust look.

"It's no big deal, the boys want to say something to her, that's all." he said while frowning from hearing her call him "Jimmy".

"Don't worry, Mo... I'll see what he wants." Suzi said, standing up.

“Okay... But tell me everything later, huh?"

"You got it!" Suzi winked at Monica. Then the blonde girl followed Jim Five to the table where every single boy of their gang were, with no exception. Even Bucky, Jeremiah, and Frank, who do not even study there anymore, was there. Suzi found funny the fact that she was not a bit nervous when she was in front of a bunch of boys, but almost fainted by only seeing Nimbus alone:

"Why do you guys sit apart from us? Don't you ever let go of this 'boys versus girls' thing?" Suzi asked the group.

"I dunno, they never get together with us," Smudge said, scratching behind his head.

"Yeah, like they had a secret club..." Jim Five said.

"Hah, and you guys don't?" Suzi asked, creating an embarrassing moment of silence.

“Well... That's what we want to talk with you about, Suzi... "Nimbus said.

"About the club?"

“Yeah! Do you remember that before you traveled, you said you were going to help us?" Asked Jim Five, a little nervous.

"Me? Help?" Suzi was confused.

"Yup, we accepted you in the club under the condition that you'd help us, remember?" Smudge said, trying to make Suzi remember her promise.

Then Suzi remembered... But it had been so long... They were still children... It is not possible that they were that vindictive...

"Mmm... Okay, but is your club still up? Do you still want to 'defeat Monica'?"

"SHHHHHHHH! Don't speak her name, she's looking stwaight to us!" Said Jim Five, facing Suzi and blocking all of Monica's view of the conversation.

"Dudes... Don't you see that keeping up with this is stupid? Of course she won't do it... No one will." said Nick Nope, who was sitting at the table with his feet on the chair.

"Look, I don't want to be negative, but I agree with Nick..." Sunny said.

"Can you stop being dumb?" said Jim Five. "Suzi, we don't want to 'defeat' anyone... But the curiosity is too strong... I wanna know if she's really capable of that..."

"I think you've become a complete pervert, that's what Jim..." Suzi said laughingly. The boys started laughing too.

"M-meeee? O-of **couwse** not! Ha, you **agweed** with the plan **youwself** when we **wewe** small!" Said Jim Five, seemingly nervous.

"Yeah, but I was too small... And, well, I really wanted to be part of the club, and... Ugh, I don't know what I had in mind!" Suzi said, running a hand through her blond hair.

"Yes, but now you're already with us! Did you think we weren't going to ask you when you came back, missy?" Smudge said, accusingly.

"For your information, mister, I couldn't even remember it!" Suzi replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"But it all came to light when you went with Mon..." Bucky was interrupted by Jim Five who made strange gestures. "Erm... With 'Her' at Marina's party."

"And now that we’re grown up, you think she's going to bite my bait?" Suzi asked.

"YEAH!" Said all the boys in unison.

"You're living in her house! It's easy for you to convince her!" Smudge said.

Suzi returned to her thoughts. The fact is that the blonde girl did not know if she should even do that with Monica. The boys gave her some time to think, but Suzi did not know if she could.

The blonde girl returned to the girls' table and was bombarded with questions:

"So how was it? What did they want ???" Monica asked.

"You've been talking for a long time!" Said Maggy.

"Are you hooked up with one of them?" Denise asked, venomous.

"As long as it isn't with Smudge..." said Dustine.

"Do you owe something to them?" Carmen asked, making Suzi wonder if that little preppy was actually a witch or had a really good ear for gossips.

"Oh, girls! It's none of those things... It's just... That..." Suzi hesitated.

"THAT WHAT???" The girls cried in unison. "It's that the boys just wanted to say that they were happy that I was in the same class and Smudge asked me for a help with the English lessons, since he's not very good at it, y'know..." Suzi said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Really?" Monica asked suspiciously. "Of course! I'll get some more fruit punch and I'll be right back..." Suzi turned toward the canteen, but before leaving, she heard the whispers of Carmen and Denise.

"Gurl, this story is poorly told, you see...”

"Yeah... I think these boys are up to something..." Carmen said, curling a lock of her hair with her fingers.


	4. The Boy's Club

[Flashback]

Lemon Street, seven years ago.

A big football match among the boys was taking place at the playground square. But not everyone who was playing there was a boy. A short, black-haired girl wearing a blue shirt, green shorts with huge pockets and glasses was playing with them. The other girls were gathered nearby, playing with their dolls. When the boys took a break during the first half of the game, the little girl sat on a rock near the other girls. It was when one of the girls, a blue-eyed blondie wearing a blue dress and pink shoes, saw her sitting there:

"Don't you want to come and play with us, Viol?" The blondie asked.

"Uh... No... You know I don't like dolls, Suzana..." she said.

"Oh, but not even a little bit?" Suzana took her brand-new doll and showed it to Violet, who frowned at it.

"Not even a little bit!" Violet said shaking her head. "I'd rather keep playing football."

"Careful, sweetheart!" said a girl with pigtails. "You'll end up becoming one of them!"

"I feel better among them thank you, Denise." Violet said, crossing her arms.

"You want me to get those building blocks?" Suzana asked, hoping her best friend would come and play with her.

"I..." Violet started, but was interrupted.

“ **Wun** Violet! It's time to **stawt** the second time!”

"I'm coming, Jimmy!" Violet said, looking at the sad expression on Suzana's face. "Look, I'll finish the game, then we play with the blocks, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Suzana said, disappointed.

Violet ran to continue the game, leaving Suzana behind. The blondie sat on the stone, head down, stroking the soft hair of her new doll.

"Come on, Suzana," said a small, bucktooth little girl in a red dress, putting her hand on the blondie's shoulder.

"But Monica, I wanted Viol to like the same things I do." said Suzana.

"Aw, Viol is your friend... You have a lot in common..." Monica said. "That's why you're friends."

"Yeah, but I don't know... Sometimes I think she doesn't like me that much..."

"Look... Don't be sad... She has no bad intentions... Now come on, let's keep playing! Our dolls can't go to the mall without yours!" Monica said, trying to cheer Suzana.

Suzana then stood up, looked at the field and saw Violet score a goal. She smiled and then went back to the girls.

The girls were so excited about playing together that they did not even noticed that all the boys and Violet left the field once the game finished. Suzana was the first to notice an unusual silence and saw that the field was empty. She warned the other girls, who at first did not give much attention, but then started to wonder where the boys were. Denise was climbing the walls in curiosity:

"My holy Madonna! Someone has to go after them to see what happened!"

"Did someone got hurt?" Asked a skinny little girl in a little yellow dress.

"Don't be silly, Maggy! We would know if anyone had got hurt!" Monica replied.

"But who will check them out?" Asked a girl with long hair and yellow T-shirt.

"Well, Marina! Go you, Monica and Maggy! Aren't you the 'Charlie's Angels' wannabes?" A girl with long curled golden locks asked.

"Aren't you funny, Carmen? The Angels just go in important missions!" Monica said.

"And the sudden disappearance of the boys isn't an important mission?" Carmen asked again, leaving Monica without words.

"There must be someone here who's related to one of them!" Maggy said.

"But who?" Marina asked.

"Suzana, of course!" Denise replied suddenly.

"M-me??" the blondie asked, startled.

“Yeah! Aren't ya Viol's bff?"

"Y-yeah... But...”

The girls began to argue and Suzana had no way too run. She was chosen to follow the boys and find out what they were doing. So, the blondie dropped her doll and went after them.

The crushed grass path denounced the direction Violet and the boys had taken and soon Suzana caught the group halfway. She followed them, hiding behind trees, stones and large walls, taking utmost care not to be seen by them, who were whispering always ahead. Jimmy Five looked back several times, careful to not be heard. Until they stopped next to a "little house" made of wooden planks. They all went in, and Jimmy Five took one last look before closing the door. On tiptoe, Suzana approached the little house and put her ear in the door to hear what they were saying inside:

"I hope they didn't notice that we left..." said Jimmy Five's voice.

"Relax, they were too focused on playing... With dolls... Eww!" Said a voice, which Suzana recognized as Sunny's.

"But tell us, cueball, what is this emergency meeting here at the HQ for?" Said Smudge's voice.

“Yeah! Just 'cause our team was thrashing yours!" Said Bucky's voice.

"That's right!" Agreed Jeremiah's voice.

"Lies! We were hammering your team down!" Protested Smudge.

“Yeah! Not to mention Violet's sensational goal!" Said Frank's voice.

"I didn't see no goal." Said Nick Nope's voice.

"C'mon Nick, you weren't even playin-"

"SILENCE!" Shouted Jimmy Five, interrupting Sunny. "We'we not **hewe** for that **weason**! I **bwought** you **hewe** for another **weason**..."

"And what is the reason?" Suzana recognized Nimbus's voice and smiled.

"I had an **wondewful** idea to defeat that fattie once and for all!"

"HEEECK NO! Not another infallible plan!" Smudge cried.

"Don't **intewupt** me, Smudge, this is **sewious**!"

"Nothing that comes from that spiked head of yours is serious! I'm outta here!"

Suzana heard Smudge's footsteps towards the door, then ran to hide behind it, but the door have not open. The blondie could hear the sound of Smudge being dragged into the conversation again:

"Listen **hewe** , Smudge! This time the plan will **wowk**! Monica will make a fool of **hewself** in **fwont** of **evewyone** big time!" Jimmy Five said with enthusiasm.

"WHAT?" all the boys cried in unison.

Suzana was jumpscared by the cry, and bumped into the wooden door, making it come down with a deafening crash. Everyone turned their heads to see Suzana lying on the floor over the door, with eyes wide open, frozen in fear.


	5. The Promise

[Following with the Flashback]

"Suzana???" Violet asked, surprised as everyone around her.

"Erm... Hiee..." said Suzana, embarrassed.

"SHE FOLLOWED US!" Smudge shouted, pointing at the blondie lying over the door.

Jimmy Five picked up Suzana while Bucky and Jeremiah put the door back in place:

" **Wewe** you spying on us?" Jimmy Five asked.

"Uhm... I..."

"Of course she was!" Smudge accused her. "She’s a girls' spy and discovered the whereabouts of our HQ!"

"I'm really sorry... I..." Suzana started, blushing.

"No, not sorry! You broke our secret!" Bucky interrupted.

"Yes, she must have listened to the whole plan!" Jeremiah said.

"She cannot go unpunished!" Sunny said.

The boys looked at Suzana, as if she was a criminal. She thought that she would die right there, but then Nimbus and Violet stood between the blondie and the boys:

"You won't touch her!" Nimbus said.

"What?" Jimmy Five asked. " **Awe** you going to **pwotect** your **twaitor giwlfwiend** now?"

"WHA-? No... I..." Nimbus stuttered, starting to be as blushed as Suzana.

“Yeah! Traitor!" Sunny said.

"Bring out the guillotine!" Nick Nope shouted.

"I believe she deserves a chance to explain herself, right?" Violet said, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

Suzana felt like a princess in danger, Nimbus was her prince charming and Violet her fairy godmother. The boys dived into a thoughtful quiet. Then Jimmy Five said:

"Okay, so tell us, Suzana, why you **wewe** listening to us behind the door?"

"Well... I couldn't avoid it. I noticed you guys had stopped playing football and Denise started to bother us, so all the girls... Including me... Were curious! Then we argued and I had to come after you guys to stop them from talking..."

"See? HIGH TREASON!" Smudge interrupted, accusingly.

"Shhh, let her finish it!" Nimbus said.

"You see... I didn't intend to tell the girls what you were planning... Until I heard that you wanted Monica to make a fool of herself!"

"So, **you'we** telling her **evewything**?" Jimmy Five asked.

Suzana thought a little… It was the chance she wanted to get closer to Violet.

"No... I won't tell..."

"Phew..." the boys were relieved.

"But now I'm going to be part of your club!"

"WHAT?"

“Yeah! I know a lot about you, and if I don't become a member of the club, I might let something slip to Monica..."

"WHAT A BLACKMAILER!" Smudge cried.

"Stop!" said Nimbus.

Jimmy Five scratched his chin thoughtfully, and then said:

"Gather **'wound** , boys!"

The boys gathered their heads to debate about the issue. Suzana, Nimbus and Violet looked at each other, waiting for the decision. Then, after a lot of whispering, the boys nodded in unity and parted:

"All **wight** , Suzana, we let you be **pawt** of the club..." Suzana and Violet smiled at each other. "But you'll have to do a task **fwist**."

"What?"

"That's right, we all had to do a task to enter the club." Smudge said, but it was obvious to Suzana that he was lying.

"Dang it..." Suzana rubbed her forehead. "Okay, I'll do whatever it takes..."

"Then brace yourself, 'cause the task is hard." Bucky warned her.

"I'm ready!" said the blondie, with no fear.

The boys looked at each other between mean giggles. Nimbus moved closer to Suzana, as if protecting her.

" **Alwight** then..." said Jim Five. "Your task is... You have to make Monica kiss another **giwl**."

There was a moment of silence, where Suzana was trying to understand what she just listened.


	6. Decision

Suzana was puzzled. She thought Jimmy Five had crossed the line. It never came to her mind that he would be able to do that kind of thing with a friend:

"Monica? Kissing another girl?" Suzana asked, unconvinced.

"That's what you heard!" Smudge said.

"Are you quitting?" Sunny asked her.

"She can't do it..." Jeremiah shook his head in disdain.

"Yeah. no way." Bucky agreed.

"It'll be easy." Nick Nope said.

"So, will you fulfill the task?" asked Jimmy Five. "Do you want to join our club or not?"

The blondie thought for a few seconds... She did not knew what to do. Until Nimbus pulled her to the side and said:

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to..."

"Of course she does have to!" Smudge said, nosy.

"Seriously," Nimbus said to Suzana, glaring at Smudge. "Are you doing this just to join the club?"

"It's not just because of the club, Nimbus..." Suzana looked at Violet, who was throwing a paper ball over to Nick Nope, apparently oblivious to the situation. "But thanks for being on my side..." Suzana saw Nimbus's cheeks flushing. The blondie hesitated for a while, all the boys were anxious for her answer. Then she took a deep breath. "Alright, boys. I'll do it."

" **Weally**? No complaints?" Jim Five asked surprised.

"Sure! After all, that's the only way I can join the club, right?"

"Dang, this gonna be the prank of the year!" Smudge was excited.

"You bet it will! Finally that **showty** , fatty, bucktooth will have what she **desewves**!"

After leaving the boys HQ, Suzana met the girls in the way, and they were eager to know what had happened. The blondie said she lost sight of the boys and needed to go home. She ran away, leaving the girls behind.

[End of the Flashback]

\--*

Suzi could barely pay attention in class after the break. Every time she looked at one of the boys, she remembered the conversation she had with them in the cafeteria... How had she forgotten that promise? Well, it has been so long... She would never guess that Jim Five would bring this story up again... The blonde girl spent the rest of the day wondering whether keeping up with it or not. Violet was no longer there for her... She disappeared without any news... That wasn’t a reason for being part of the club anymore. But, on the other hand, the boys would surely think she's a coward and... What Nimbus would say if she could not make such a silly test? It was just a little kiss... Nothing much... But which girl would she convince to kiss Monica? Suzi was so deep in thoughts that she barely heard the school bell announcing the end of classes:

"Suzi?" Monica called "Suzi!"

"Wh-what?"

"Let’s go! The bell already ringed!" Monica smiled, grabbing Suzi's backpack and handing it to her. "Did you like school that much?"

"Huh?" Suzi was confused.

"Uh-oh... I guess Suzi's head is in the clouds!" Maggy said, putting her hands on Suzi's shoulders and leading her to the door.

"Oh, girls! I'm sorry... I'm a little dizzy..."

"I know, the first day of school always makes me feel like that, too." Maggy said. "But I'm dizzy of hunger! Let's eat something at Tod's bakery?"

"I'm in!" said Monica.

"Uhm... Go ahead... I just remembered that I have to get some documents at the school office..." Suzi said.

"All right, we'll be waiting you at the bakery then!" Said Monica, giving Suzi a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde girl waved to the other girls as they walked away. Suzi did not have any documents to get in the office. She just wanted to be alone for a while to think. The blonde girl sat on a bench next to the gym, put her feet on the bench and rested her head on her knees, her arms around them. She stayed there for some time... And a few minutes later she heard footsteps and voices coming out of the gym. Suzi made the decision. She raised her head and saw Jim Five and Smudge closing the gate they passed through. The blonde girl stood up and went to them:

"I'm in. I'm going to make Monica kiss a girl..."

"Really?" Jim Five.

“Yes. Now don't come complaining to me later." Suzi turned around and left, leaving the two confused boys behind.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Smudge, scratching his head.


	7. Infallible Plans That Failed – Part 1

The blonde girl ran straight to Monica's house, came in, murmuring a "good afternoon" to Mrs. Luisa and went upstairs to the bedroom. There, she dropped her backpack on the floor and laid over the cot. She had a thousand things in her mind. She was tired of bringing that club back to mind, tired of thinking of those boys looking at her with defiant glances. Tired of thinking of Monica, how she would feel if she knew that she helped Jim Five on yet another infallible plan against her, how she would convince any girl to kiss her.

Suzi fell asleep in a few minutes. The hours passed, until Suzi felt something caress her face. She opened her eyes and saw Monica sitting on the cot next to her:

"Suzi? Are you okay?" asked Monica.

"Yeah..." Suzi said, sitting on the cot.

"You didn't show up at Tod's bakery, Maggy and I got worried..."

"Oh... I'm sorry… I forgot... I got tired..."

"Wow! Just 'cause it was your first day at school?" Monica asked with a little smile.

"I'm not used to it..." Suzi said, rubbing her temples. "It was very different from the school I used to go in London. I think it's going to take a while for me to get used here..."

"So rest a bit more! Call me if you need anything, okay?" Monica said, pulling a sheet and covering Suzi with it. "I can see you had a very tough day today." Monica planted a kiss on Suzi's forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You can't even imagine, Mo..." Suzi whispered, pulling the sheets over her head.

 

The next day, everyone gathered at school one more time. Suzi was talking to everyone, as if nothing had happened the day before. But whenever the blonde girl looked at Jim Five, he threw her that kind of glance, as if he were charging Suzi of the promise she made. Suzi stared at the ceiling and thought to herself _"A promise is a promise"_. She looked around the room for answers and saw Carmen chatting animatedly with Denise, a few desks away. Then she had an idea. _"Who knows?"_  she thought.

In the break between classes, everything was outlined. Suzi called Smudge to be the witness:

"Look, I have an idea, everything is ready." Suzi said.

"Wow, that fast?" Smudge asked, impressed.

"Quick, they're coming!" Suzi pulled Smudge through the collar of his shirt, hiding behind one of the huge plant pots in front of the school office.

"Stay here! If another club member shows up, call him... I believe four boys can easily hide behind this pot."

"WHA-? YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME H-" Smudge started to scream, but Suzi jumped over him and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Shut up and do as I told you!" Suzi said, and left the pot just in time to see Carmen coming out of the ladies' room.

"Oh hiii!! Carmeeen!" Suzi greeted her with a unnaturally high-pitched voice.

"Erm... Hi?" Carme said, startled.

"So... Uhm..." Suzi took a little time and then said "Did you know that your hair is full of knots on the back?"

"REALLY??? OH MY GOD!" Carmen rushed into the bathroom, desperately. Suzi looked at the pot and saw that another boy was there with Smudge. And judging by the shape of his hair, she knew right away that it was Jim Five. _"Perfect!"_ Suzi thought. The blonde girl went to where they were and squeezed between them behind the pot:

"What are you doing?" Jim Five asked.

"Putting your infallible plan into practice, Jimoron."

"Jimo-what?" - he asked, confused.

"Shhh... Look, she's coming." Suzi said.

The ideal moment had arrived. Monica would open the door and Carmen was about to leave the bathroom. When the two of them bump into eachother, it was obvious that they would kiss. Monica came, talking absently to Maggy, towards the bathroom. Carmen opened the door, totally distracted, shouting at Denise:

"She's jealous! Just 'cause my hair is prettier than hers!"

The two girls were only a few seconds away from bumping into eachother, but at the exact moment, Monica turned away from Carmen, in a ninja-like movement and entered the bathroom along with Maggy. Suzi and the boys were awestruck behind the pot:

“Well... You better try again, Suzi." Jim Five said, still surprised by Monica's ninja flows.

The blonde girl crossed her arms... There must be another way.


	8. Infallible Plans That Failed – Part 2

The day had barely begun and Suzi was already starting to get frustrated. Jim Five could not leave her alone, and that vision of Monica dodging Carmen like a ninja did not leave her mind. However, Suzi was not easy to give up and had another idea.

At physical education class, the girls were getting ready to play volleyball. They dressed in their uniforms and moved to the court under the watchful eyes of the boys who were going to watch the game from the bleachers. Suzi's plan was simple: every time Monica scored a point, she celebrated by hugging a friend. Suzi would just get behind this friend and bump into her, making them both get closer and *SMACK* the kiss happens!

In Monica's team there were herself, Suzi, Maggy, and Marina, and in the opposing team were Denise, Carmen, Maria Mello and Dustine. The game began with Monica's team with the ball. Suzi served the ball, sending it to the other side of the net. Dustine and Maria Mello received the ball and then raised the ball together to send it back. But they did not count on Monica who was as líbero and hit the ball hard, sending it straight to the ground, scoring a point. The girls on the team cheered and Jim Five stood up shouting "YES!!!" but then he recomposed himself, embarrassed with the boys looking at him. Monica ran to hug Maggy, who was at her side by the net and Suzi ran behind her, pretending to stumble, pushing her friend against Monica. But Monica turned her face when she heard Jim Five's "YES!!!" and did not even noticed when Maggy pushed her face against her hair. Smudge and some other boys nodded disapprovingly, and Suzi decided to try one more time. She served the ball that went straight to the ground of the opponent's court, scoring an ace. All the girls came running, happily jumping over Suzi, and the boys laughed a lot with the scene. Suzi thought it was best to take lightly with the serves if she wanted her plan to work. Again, she picked up the ball and served it gently, making the ball fly past the net. Dustine caught the ball in a forearm bump, and passed it to Maria Mello, who dug it to Denise by the net. The girl set the ball and Carmen attacked it, but her thick blonde hair fluttered around her face, disturbing the move and the ball went straight to Maggy, setting it to Monica who again attacked with full force on the opponent's ground. Then Monica ran to embrace Marina. Suzi, in a rush to complete her plan, stumbled and pushed Marina to the ground, leaving Monica hanging.

There were many points from Monica's team, and they ended up winning the match, but Suzi's attempts seemed to be only making the boys laugh a lot. At the end of the game, when leaving the locker room, Jim Five and the boys came to talk to her:

"Look, Suzi, I think your plans are as infallible as Jim Five's..." Smudge said, holding his belly, which was aching from laughter.

"I said she couldn't do it..." Nick Nope said.

"I'll do it." Suzi said. "You'll see..."

The blonde girl turned her back and left, leaving the boys wondering if her next attempts would actually work.

At the classroom, Suzi was thinking so hard that she even drew the last plan on paper. _"Look at me, doodling plans just like Jim Five..._ " she thought to herself. Then she looked around. There was no girl in her class who was interested in other girls. She kept watching the girls, and her eyes rested on Denise, who was very distracted, sucking on a lollipop. Suzi knew that Denise was a pretty cool girl, somewhat liberal when it came to kissing... Suzi decided to have a little talk with her. Later, during the break, Suzi reached Denise:

"Hi De... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, hun!" Both girls sat on a bench in the school yard, none of their classmates were near, so they could talk privately.

"Well... I have a question to ask you..." Suzi said, a little nervous.

"Bring it on!" Denise said, impatiently.

"Uhm... Have you ever…" Erm... By any chance… Kissed a girl?"

"W-what?" Denise asked, a little surprised with the question.

"If I’ve ever kissed another girl? No... Never... But... Why are you asking me that, diva?"

"No... It's just...” Suzi was glowing red in flushing. "I just wanted to know... If, someday, you would kiss a girl..."

"Well, darling…I don’t think so." Denise scratched her head. "Look, I can be a bit crazy... I can even play the macho and such sometimes... But no… I'd never kiss a girl!"

"Really?" Suzi asked, losing all her hopes.

"Sure! I like men so much that even my male side is gay!" She said through laughter.

"Okay," Suzi said, laughing as well. "I'm sorry for the indiscreet question. But, I dunno, I was curious. I hope that I haven't offended you."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it's all good!" Denise said.

Suzi went back to class with her disappointed. That was it. She had no more ideas... How was she going to make Monica kiss another girl? Then, out of nowhere, an idea popped up in her head... So simple and so obvious... How had she not thought of that before? The blonde girl spent her last class of the day scheming the plan. By the end of the classes, she would put the final plan into practice.


	9. The Only Way

The bell rang, announcing the end of classes for that day. Suzi took a deep breath, packed up her stuff, and left the computer lab before anyone else. She stood by the door of the lab room, waiting for everyone to leave. Monica and Maggy, who were in the company of Professor Ana Paula, passed by without noticing the blonde girl. Soon the boys left, and Suzi held Jim Five, who was the last student to leave the room, by the collar of his shirt:

"WHOA! What the--?" the confused boy asked.

"I'll make one last attempt," Suzi said. "If that doesn't work, I'll give it up."

"Are you sure?"

“Yeah... I'm going down to the school yard, be there in a few minutes. Smudge and Bucky went to the gym, take them with you as witnesses." Suzi spoke so firmly that Jim Five started to worry.

" **A-alwight**."

The blonde girl turned her back and went down to the school yard. It seemed that everything would work out, because coincidentally, Monica was there, alone, leaning on the cafeteria stand. Suzi looked around, the school yard was empty, she adjusted her pink sweater a little and went to her friend:

"Hey, Mo..."

"Hi Suzi!"

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I was going to get a soda at the cafeteria, but it's already closed."

"Mmm... Are you going home now?"

"No... I'm waiting for Jim Five... He said he was going to the library with me..."

“Ah, yes. Are you reading any books?"

"Yeah, I finished this one..." Monica opened her bunny shaped backpack and picked up a book with a pink cover. Suzi's eyes were glowing, for she loved that color.

"It's a romantic comedy... It tells the story of two friends who make a bet to see who gets the girl... But then in the end they find out that the girl is..." Monica lowered her voice, whispering "Lesbian."

"Whoa!" Suzi's eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know you enjoy this kind of books..."

"No!" Monica put the book back in her backpack "I picked it by accident! I thought it was a silly kind of romance book… I never imagined that ending!"

“Yeah... Weird, huh?"

"Yeah..."

There was a kind of awkward pause, where Suzi put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So..."

"So?" Monica asked, somewhat questioning her friend's attitude.

"I... Wanted to talk with you..."

“About what?"

"I..." Suzi was very nervous inside, but she remained firm. "I wanted to thank you, Mo... For everything you and your parents have been doing for me since I arrived from England..."

"Oh, Suzi!" Monica landed a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "There's no need to thank me!"

"But I have to... You've done so much for me... Helped me with everything I needed... I have to thank you, Mo."

"You've been through a really hard time, Suzi. I'd never leave you, my friend, alone in a time like that!"

"I know... Keep in mind I'll never leave you as well, okay?" Monica smiled, showing those cute protruding teeth. Suzi felt butterflies in her stomach. She was feeling like the time she saw Monica at the Marina's Sweet 16 party... She took a deep breath. When she was going to speak, Monica began:

"Suzi... Can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure!" Suzi stuttered in surprise.

"Did you have a boyfriend back in London?"

"Uhm..." Suzi thought a little. "Yes... I had a couple of boyfriends... Why?"

"Oh... I dunno...” Monica put her hair behind her ear, a little embarrassed. "I was curious... Heh."

"Oh..." Suzi looked sideways, disguising the nervousness. "Hmm... What about you? Have you been with someone?"

"M-me? No... I mean... Kissing Jim Five a couple of times doesn't count as dating, right?" Monica smirked a little.

"Hehe... I don't think so. Only kisses doesn't count..."

“Yeah... When two people kiss for the first time... It doesn't mean that they're dating, right?"

"Yup..." Suzi's heart started beating hard... She needed to say something soon... Finish with that once and for all. "Mo... Would you... Kiss another girl?"

Monica's eyes widened a little as she started blushing:

"M-me? Suzi..."

"I didn't mean to offend you..."

"No... It didn't offend me... I..." Monica was red as a chilli pepper. "I've already thought about it."

"Really???" Suzi was surprised by her friend's response

. “Yes." Monica looked at Suzi. "You too?"

“Yeah..." Suzi lowered her eyes, beginning to blush as well. "I also thought of that..."

"And would you kiss if you had a chance?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I mean… Maybe..." Suzi looked Monica in the eyes. "If the girl wanted it as well..."

"S-same..." Monica put a hand on Suzi's shoulder again. The blonde girl, partially panting, put her hand on her friend's waist. They could both feel the breath of each other, since their faces were too close.

At that moment Jim Five, Smudge and Bucky appeared in the school yard and saw the scene. Monica and Suzi put their lips together, and Bucky dropped the basketball he held. Smudge was simply staring at everything, gaping. And Jim Five... Was paralyzed.


	10. The Revealed Promise

The echo of Bucky's basketball bouncing on the floor sounded distant, almost imperceptible.

Suzi tightened the embrace around Monica's waist, making the kiss intensify. Monica seemed to have no objection to the simple but remarkable kiss.

Jim Five, once paralyzed, suddenly crossed the school yard to the exit door, with Smudge and Bucky on his heels, leaving the two girls alone with that kiss between them.

Suzi and Monica slowly parted, still hugging each other, both their faces very flushed. They looked into each other's eyes, but the next moment, as if they were "back to the real world" they quickly broke off the embrace. Monica, confused, grabbed her bunny-bag and ran to the exit without looking back. Suzi followed her with the eyes until she was out of sight, then dropped to the floor, covering her face with her hands. Was it the end of her friendship with Monica? After all the things Monica and her family did for Suzi... What would Mr. Sousa and Mrs. Luisa think if they find out about it? _"I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn't have dragged Monica into this trouble!"_ thought Suzi. The blonde girl stood up from the floor, straightened her skirt, grabbed her backpack, and ran back home.

There, Suzi opened the door of Monica's room slowly and saw the girl lying on the bed:

"Monica...?" Suzi called softly. Monica did not move. Maybe she was asleep. Suzi decided to check. She entered the room and closed the door carefully. She walked over to her friend's bed and sat down next to her. There, she saw that Monica was awake; she was simply staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay, Mo?" Suzi asked.

"I don't know..." Monica replied short.

"I... I'm sorry..." Suzi started, but Monica interrupted her.

"Why we kissed?"

"Wh-what?" Suzi stammered, a little apprehensive about Monica's neutral expression staring the ceiling.

"Why did we kiss?" Monica repeated.

Suzi hesitated a little. It was time to come clean with this story. Even if that meant losing Monica's friendship, she would at least know the truth.

"Well...” Suzi sighed. "It was all Jim Five's plan..."

Monica suddenly sat up in bed.

"Jim Five's plan?"

“Yes. But please, don't say anything for now!" Suzi interrupted Monica, who opened her mouth to speak. "Let me explain first." Monica closed her mouth and nodded. "It all started on my first day of school, when Jim Five asked to talk to me at the cafeteria. The boys started to dig up a story about one of his infallible plans..."

"So you weren't giving Smudge any help with his English stuff?" Monica interrupted with an inquiring look on her face.

“Yeah... I told you that, so you wouldn't ask me anything else..." Monica opened her mouth to speak again, but Suzi cut her again. "But let me keep explaining?" Monica closed her mouth and nodded again. "So... Jim Five came to charge me about a promise I made him when we were little. A promise I made to be part of the boys' club..."

"What do you mean?" Monica asked, suspiciously. "Are you talking about that day when you went to spy on the boys? A few days before you disappeared?"

“Yes..." Suzi composed herself on the bed. "I went to see what they were doing, remember? Why did they stop playing football all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, I remember that... But then you came back and said you weren't feeling well... You went home and I never saw you again."

"It was 'cause I was very confused that day!"

“But what happened?” Monica asked.

"I went to see what the boys were doing after the game and I saw them walking into a wooden house. I listened to what they said inside and heard that Jimmy Five was planning to make you make a fool of yourself. I kind of panicked and fell over the door. They caught me and they found out that I was listening to them. They almost killed me when they saw that I heard the whole plan..."

"And why didn't you left them?" Monica asked again.

"I couldn't leave them after hearing that Jimmy Five was planning against you! So I said I'd be quiet if they let me join the club..."

"What?" Monica said with a laugh.

"I know it's silly... But for me, back then, it was important to be part of the club... So they decided to include me in Jimmy Five's infallible plan and said that I would only join the club if I made you kiss another girl." Monica's mouth fell open. "It's stupid, I know... But you know how Jim Five's plans are... So I decided to ‘run away’ from everything... I didn't want to hurt you... That's why I spent those other days indoors, so I didn't have to run into you and fulfill the promise I made. Then I got the letter from my parents and I traveled to London.”

"Wow! That's crazy, Suzi..." said Monica. "So Jim Five forced you to get back with the plan?"

“That’s right. I thought a lot about it and decided to keep up with the plan... First, because Jim Five said he was too "curious" to know what your reaction would be if some girl kissed you. At first I thought he had some kind of kink... But I wanted to keep the boys' trust. I didn't want to be seen as a coward by them... Mainly by Nimbus... So I came up with some plans to make you kiss other girls... And they all failed as much as Jim Five's plans." Monica laughed "But after a while, I realized that I just kept up with the plan 'cause... I saw that the only way was kissing you myself." Monica's eyes widened. Suzi took her friend's hand. "I never... In my entire life... Thought about kissing a girl before we met again… But look!" Monica opened her mouth once again, but Suzi interrupted her. "That doesn't mean I wanted to date you, or that I dreamed of you and I getting married... It's just a hidden feeling I have inside me... You know, you've been so good to me! You've helped me so much, and I... I really don't have anyone else here but you, Monica..." Monica smiled, giving Suzi a kind look. "So... All this, mixed with Jim Five's plan, resulted in our kiss! And to be honest... This kiss meant much more to me than a simple stupid plan... It was a way for me to thank you for everything. But please, forgive me! I didn't wanted to harm you!"

Suddenly, Monica hugged Suzi. Both girls stood there, holding each other for a little while, one sharing their feelings with the other silently. Then Monica said:

"So that's why I kissed you back... Deep inside I knew it."

"I'm glad you're not mad at me." Suzi said relieved.

“Yeah... After all... Jim haven't seen anything, right?"


	11. I'm Sorry

"Jim! Wait, dude!" Smudge shouted, breathlessly.

Jim Five ran fast. That scene did not wanted to leave his head... _"She didn't push her away, she did nothing at all! Did she like it?"_ Jim Five thought he might have discovered a side of Monica that he did not know yet. He entered his house, slamming the door behind him. There was no one home. Upon the coffee table in the middle of the room was a note from his mom, saying that she and Mr. Five took his little sister, Mary Angela, for a walk. _"Great, no one to bug me."_ Jim Five thought. He sat on the couch when someone knocked on the door. Smudge opened it from outside, and behind him came in Bucky and all the other boys who were part of the club.

"What is this? Home invasion?" Jim Five asked angrily.

"We came to see how you're doing, dude..." said Smudge, sitting next to his best friend.

"Bucky and Smudge told us everything..." said Nimbus. "Did they really kiss?"

Jim Five nodded and Nimbus fell sitting on one of the armchairs by the sofa.

"Why the long face? Isn't that what you wanted?" Nick Nope asked, sitting on one of Nimbus's armchair arm.

"I... I thought it'd be fun..." Jim Five said, running his hand through his spiky hair.

"Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with it." said Nick Nope, shrugging. "Monica wasn't supposed to be kissed by a girl? So Suzi is a girl..."

"I was shocked..." Smudge said. "I never thought Suzi would be that brave! I guess I wouldn't know what to do if it happened with Dustine..."

"Well, that's how I'm feeling, Smudge... I'm lost."

Everyone started to talk about what happened, except for Jim Five and Nimbus who were a little bit upset about the situation. Then someone knocked on the door, startling everyone. Jim Five answered it and saw Suzi standing in the doorway.

"Hi Jim..."

"Come in." Jim Five said shortly.

Suzi came in and saw that all the boys were there. Nimbus, rose from his chair when he saw her entering the room. They all looked at Suzi and the girl felt like the day she accidentally invaded the club. Those inquisitive looks over her, including Nimbus'... The blonde girl sighed, wishing Viol was there with her.

"Well... Jim... You saw that I kept my promise... Monica kissed a girl."

“Yeah... I saw it. But why you??"

"I had no choice! I couldn't make her kiss any of the other girls... So... It was the only way I found..."

"Answer me one thing, Suzi." Nimbus interrupted, approaching the blonde girl. She shivered at the sound of his questioning tone. "Why did you want to be part of the club?"

"I..." Violet's face came to her mind. "It was because of Violet..."

Nick Nope, who was poking a little hole in the arm of the armchair in which he was sitting, raised his head quickly at the name of Violet.

"Violet?" Nimbus repeated, looking at his brother and then at Suzi. "That little girl with glasses?"

"Yeah..." Suzi continued. "I wanted to be closer to her. She was my best friend...”

"I know, you were inseparable." said Nimbus.

"She left the neighborhood a few days after you." said Nick Nope. "Have you talked to her?"

“No... I never heard from her again after I traveled. But, I wanted to be part of the club to get closer to her... She never liked the same things that I did... I liked dolls, cute things, like every girl... But she was different, kind of a tomboy, always among you guys... So I thought if I was part of the club she would spend more time with me."

"Girl... You're crazy!" Smudge said, and some boys agreed, nodding with their heads.

"You put me under pressure to keep with this plan! And I just kept 'cause I felt... I mean, I feel like I'm still part of this club. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, nor be seen as a coward." Suzi stared at the floor with tears in her eyes, ashamed... How difficult it was to express certain feelings!

Then Nimbus came closer to Suzi and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." the boy said. Then he left the house. Nick Nope stood up and did the same, leaving Suzi a little confused.

Then, one by one, the boys hugged the blonde girl, apologizing, and went out the door until only she and Jim Five were left in the empty room. He took Suzi's hands in his and they sat down on the sofa.

"I was stupid..." Suzi was silent, just looking at the boy's face, eyes still watering. "I... I thought it'd be funny... To play a trick on her... You know, just like the old days... But when I saw you two there, kissing... I felt bad. As if my whole world came down with that kiss."

"You love Monica. And I know she loves you, Jim." Suzi said.

“Yeah..." Jim Five sighed. "But what about you? Do you love Monica?"

“I do. Yeah, of course I do love her!" Jim Five widened his eyes a little, but Suzi continued "But my love for her is nothing more than friendship. I look up to the person who she is, mixed to the gratitude that I feel for her to have helped me when I most needed. I know that she's yours, Jim... Just as you're hers... This will never change. That kiss was only to show her how much I am thankful for everything. And she understood that.”

"Did she tell you...?"

“Yes. But she doesn't know that you've seen us."

“Oh, so in that case... It's better for her to continue without knowing it... So, can you keep our secret?" Jim Five asked, offering his hand.

"Forever, my friend." Suzi said, shaking his hand.


End file.
